Candy Summer
by AlmightyLordFifth
Summary: in the last day of school Cartman and Wendy made a bet. Will Cartman actually win his bet or will he be humiliated by the raven haired girl. candy
1. Chapter 1 Bets

( hi my name is Almighty and this is the first fan fiction I've ever written I hope this will be a fun fiction for you all to read, but if it's not I hope you can forgive me) I wrote a candy fan fiction because I thought their wasn't enough written about it )

Ch 1- bets

It was the last day of middle school for the class of '4th' grade and jubilation could be heard all throughout the classroom. Everybody seemed to have an easy going and positive outlook about their summer and highschool plans.

Well... Almost everybody

"I'm telling you guys highschool will be just like middle school nothing at all will change... Your getting your hopes up for nothing". Cartman said to Kyle,Stan,Kenny, and Wendy. Sitting back he reclined on the chair putting his feet on top of the table.

"Well maybe it will for you fatass but for me it's going to be a new and awesome journey of getting into party's and fucking bitches" Kenny said with his usual lechorous grin plastered on his face.

"Eww, Kenny that's your plans for high school. party's and meaningless sex?Wendy said with disgust.

"What's it to you what I get up to Wendy? Are you jealous you won't be able to have this sweet ass, all to yourself? Careful Wendy you wouldn't want Stan to get jealous would you?" Kenny said.

"Bleaugh! Who'd get jealous over you?" Wendy questioned

"A lot of girls'll get jealous over me. I'm planning on breaking a lot of hearts in the next few years just you wait."

"Dude shut up you'll probably just stay behind the bleachers and smoke pot like you did all throughout middle school" Stan chimed in

"That too, but mark my words Stan highschool will be my personal whore house" Kenney said staring off into space while thinking about his future promiscuities.

"Dude whatever. Anyways, are all of you guys going to the camping trip" Kyle said.

"What camping trip" Cartman said.

"Dude the camping trip literally everyone in our class is going to" Stan said.

"Wait everyone's going, why didn't anyone tell me anything" Cartman said

"We all just thought you knew" Stan said.

"Yeah didn't you get the letter in your mailbox telling you about it?" Kyle said

"No" Cartman responded.

"Well everybody got it, it said that everyone in our class was recommended by Mr. Jonston " Kyle said.

"Ooooh, that explains it. Mr. jonston always had it out for me" Cartman said.

"Well you did set his toupee on fire" Kenney said.

" Well whatever, who wants to go to a faggy camping trip anyways. I guess it'll just be me and you, Kenny" Cartman said.

"Well actually I'm planning on going too" Kenney said.

"Dude why you of all people" Cartman questioned.

"Because, a bunch of girls'll be there too and I'm planning on making a camp harem" Kenney said.

"Dude, weak so your just going to ditch me all summer for bush bitches. Who the hell will I be hanging out with all summer poor boy?" Questioned Cartman.

"Well the only other person who's staying besides you will be Wendy" Kyle said.

"What, why the hell won't you be going I thought hippies loved the forest, whore?" Cartman said while looking at Wendy.

" I'm an Environmentalist for one Cartman! and for two I'm not a whore you blob Monster" Wendy said.

"Whatever slut, so why the hell aren't you going then"

"Well if you must know, I'm planning on studying for the entire summer so I can't be wasting my time playing in the woods" Wendy said.

"Only you would think of studying at a time when you just got released from school your such a dumb slut" Eric said.

" Well unlike you I want to amount to something and not spend my time doing nothing but eating cheese puffs and watching TV all day"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean bitch" Cartman yelled and got up from his seat.

"Oh, I thought my words were self evident. I'm saying your a fat fuck and you will be a fat fuck until you die from a heart attack from being a fat fuck" Wendy said looking at Cartman with a smile on her face.

"Bitch, you take that back I'm not fat I'm just big Boned" Cartman said.

"No Cartman your fat just admit it" Kyle said.

"Oh, now your jumping in on me kuhl! I thought we were friends"

"Well you thought wrong" Kyle said.

"Whatever Jew I'll show you, I was actually planning on exercising for the whole summer and getting totally ripped" Cartman said.

"No you weren't you was planning on spending the entire summer doing what you always do, stuffing your face". Wendy said snidely.

"No I wasn't you dumb whore!" Cartman yelled.

"Ha, the only reason your yelling is because you know I was telling the truth. But don't worry I've got a bet for you. If you actually do lose weight this summer then I promise to give you one hundred dollars cash and if I win you'll have to give me a hundred" The black haired girl stood triumphantly in front of the obese boy with a wicked smile on her face "Deal".

"I.. Um" Cartman was lost for words for a minute.

"Ha I knew you wouldn't accept are you scared that you wouldn't be able to afford the hundred dollars?"

"No, slut I... Uh was just thinking that the bet was to small. So how about this not only will the loser have to pay they'll get punched in the balls also" Cartman said.

"Girls don't have balls retard" Kyle said while facepalming.

"They don't Kenny?" Cartman said looking at the blonde haired boy for confirmation.

"No Cartman girls don't have balls" Kenney confirmed.

"Well, whatever. If you lose I'll get to punch you in the tits then, and get the hundred and if I lose you'll get the hundred and you get to punch me in the balls. Deal" Cartman reached out his hands. "Deal" Wendy shook it.

...

"God dammit !" A rotund boy yelled while violently entering his house and kicking the door shut.

"Who does that bitch think she is? I'll show her and that Jew rat, I'll get totally ripped just you watch" he said with a determined look on his face.

" no you won't you'll always be a fat fuck" a tiny Cartman devil appeared on his left shoulder teasing regular Cartman.

" I hate to agree with him but I think he's right. You'll always be fat" a tiny angel Cartman appeared on his right shoulder.

"Fuck! even my subconscious is not on my side" the blobby boy yelled

"Hello poopsikens" Cartman's mom exited out of the kitchen and greeted her son.

"Why are you talking to yourself honey?" She added

" not now mom I'm thinking of a solution to my problems" Cartman said.

"And what might these problems be poopsikens?" She asked in her usual ditzy way.

"I'm trying to lose weight" he said.

"Oh goody well good luck on that. To cheer you up how about I cook your favorite dish. Fried chicken with mash potatoes and gravy" she said.

"Thanks mom I'm glad your still on my si- wait a minute I told you I'm trying to lose weight and your cheering me up by cooking more fatty foods? Are you trying to make me fatter mom? ... Oh my god... I've got it. all these years it's been you. Your the one whose made me this way. You fatten me up just for your sick pleasure. Well I won't fall for it any longer,Fuck you mom." The boy wobbled upstairs in a fuming rage.

"Oh dear he must not be hungry" liane said.

**************************************************************************************  
Day - 1

The summer morning came in quietly. All throughout southpark the air held a peaceful quiet ambience seen only in the morning. But if someone were to listen closely they would hear it.

*panting* *wheezing* the peaceful morning environment was ruined by a obese boy wobbling (Jogging) through the streets. His stomach extended past the workout shirt he was wearing and stretch marks could be seen on the bottom side of his stomach near the crotch.

Cartman, even though he took pleasure in doing whatever the fuck he wanted, like eating what he wanted and being lazy whenever he wanted, was actually doing something that no one could of ever guessed, exercising.

His tits, that hung like a grandma's, was flapping throughout the air, making a gross slapping sound everytime it made contact with his skin. His body would jiggle everytime his foot made contact with the floor.

" I'm going to make that Jew rat cry, I'm going to punch that hippie bitch in the tits" was his mantra to keep him sane through the process.

He'd actually been jogging for a good one hour. Cartman always had a one track mind that, through the influence of his pride, forced him to do what he promised to do. His one tracked mind had caused him to do many evil things in the past because to Cartman lose wasn't a word in his dictionary only win was and he would get what he wanted through any means.

The boys vision had already gone hazy, but he chose to ignore it. His plan to getting fit was, run till pass out then rewind and do it all again.

"So how does the cabins look Bebe?" Wendy said whilst laying on her bed. Her long black hair sprawled all over her bed as she was talking on her phone with her friend.

"I guess not to bad, but this fucking sucks why did my fucking parents force me to come to this hellhole" Bebe said.

"Come on, your staying in the forest with wonderful Mother Nature how can you call that a hellhole?" Wendy said.

"That's easy for you to say you get to choose to do whatever you want your parents don't force you into doing anything" Bebe grumbled.

" you know how much I'd love to be in your situation Bebe? All summer all I'm going to be doing is studying" Wendy said.

"Yeah, but you chose to do it. You are such a nerd" Bebe said.

"Alright I'm-" Wendy's sentence was interrupted by a gross slapping noise that she heard outside. "Wait a minute Bebe" she said while looking through the window.

"Oh. My. God." Wendy exclaimed.

"What" Bebe said.

"You'd never believe what I just saw" Wendy said.

"What is it?" Bebe said.

"Cartman, is actually exercising" Wendy said.

"WHAT!" Bebe screamed.

"I know right how the hell is this possible." Wendy said.

"Did hell freeze over" Bebe said.

"I think I might know. Cartman and I made a bet that if he loses weight then I'd give him a hundred dollars and let him punch me in my boobs.

"Oh was that what you guys was yelling about during class" Bebe said.

"Yes, but I'd never thought he'd actually planned on keeping the bet" Wendy said.

"Well, I could of told you not to make a bet with Cartman, he maybe fat but he's anything if not tenacious. you really shouldnt of underestimated him wendy" Bebe said.

"Do you actually think he might win?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know but, knowing Cartman I wouldn't put it passed him" Bebe said.

"Nah, I bet he'll give up once he finds out how tough exercising is" Wendy said.

"Who knows, probably" Bebe said.

"Well bye Bebe I'll call you later" Wendy said.

"Later nerd"

' a skinny Cartman? Impossible' Wendy thought as she begun studying for the first time this summer.

**********************************************************************************************  
Day- 7

*pant* *pant* *wheeze* *wheeze* a sound all too familiar was heard by Wendy on this bright morning day.

She looked out of her window and saw him. Still he was fat but boy was he trying.

It had been a week since summer began and against her previous thoughts the boy did not just give up after a day of exercising. His routine seemed to be just run all day, this had already been the fourth time this morning he ran circles across the neighborhood.

The boy would usually run around the neighborhood an average of 20 times before finally giving it a rest. Wendy, even though she was sure she hated him was actually quiet impressed by his tenacity, so much so that it actually inspired her to try harder in studying.

Looking at the overweight boy, a stranger would probably just scoff or laugh at his 'pathetic' visage, but Wendy didn't think Cartman and the word pathetic had any correlation to each other. To her Cartman was the exact opposite of pathetic. Not only did he not just give up on the exercise his routine seemed to be very extreme. Looking at the boy Wendy didn't see a fat boy wobbling like a dead fish in the streets but rather a lion focused on completing his task.  
Admittedly a very fat lion though.

'Am I actually proud of Cartman? Eww sick" Wendy thought as she once again continued her routine studies.

Day -15

Today was a different day for Wendy. Instead of being locked up in her room doing nothing but studying, she was instead outside waiting for a certain fat boy to run along her neighborhood.

She was planning on helping Cartman. Why? Even she didn't know. Well she kind of knew, she was very very bored. Yeah she didn't have anything at all to do but study, but right now she didn't even want to be in the same room as a textbook.

*pant* *pant* as usual the large boy wobbled along the street with sweat coating all of his face.

"Hey Cartman" she spoke first.

"What Wendy *pant* *pant* what the fuck do you want?" Cartman managed to say while frantically breathing in.

" um... I was just wondering what you was doing" Wendy said even though she knew the answer.

"Um, duh exercising what the hell does it look like" Cartman scoffed at her.

"I knew that but why are you exercising so wrong?" Wendy said.

"What the fuck do you mean I'm exercising wrong?" Questioned the boy.

"Well for one your breathing is wrong, your supposed to breath through your nose, not through your mouth and second your daily exercise is too extreme you'll damage your body" Wendy said.

" Oh, okay. But what the hell does it matters to you what I'm doing" Cartman asked.

" it doesn't really, but I'd rather not see you dead of over exerting your body" Wendy said.

"Okay, enough! What do you really want?" Cartman said while looking at Wendy with a suspicious eye.

"I told you fatass I was trying to help you. Can't someone just be nice to you without wanting anything in return?" Wendy said.

"Everybody always wants something, are you perhaps trying to cheat on our deal by sabotaging me, or are you just bored?" Cartman asked.

"I'm not trying to sabotage you Eric" Wendy said.

"So your just bored then?" Eric said

"I'm not bored?" The raven haired girl snapped looking at the boy with a mean eye.

"Well, okay then leave me alone skank". Eric said shrugging the girl away while he began to jog again.

"Okay Cartman, Yeah I'm bored" Wendy admitted.

"Well that doesn't have anything to do with me now does it hippy" Cartman said with a disinterested face.

"Come on Cartman let me help you" Wendy said.

"Wow you sound desperate I knew I was hot but I didn't know I had such a hold over you hippie" Cartman said.

"Eww, Cartman you don't hold anything over me" Wendy said.

" Okay hippie, but you do know if I win by your help the bet is still on right" Cartman said.

" I still think I will win the bet fatass because I know losing weight is not only gained by exercising but eating the right foods also, and if I know anything about you you'll quit the second I make you a healthy dish" The girl said confidently.

"Wait your going to be cooking for me" Cartman asked.

"Yes" Wendy said then continued " knowing you, you've probably been eating less amounts of fatty foods rather then eating any nutritious foods" Wendy said.

"Nu uh" Cartman denied it even though he knew it was true.

"Okay chubby, let's have another deal I bet you won't be able to stay away from fatty foods and eat healthy for the rest of the summer...deal?" Wendy said.

"Wait what's the prize of the bet" Cartman asked.

"My undying respect" Wendy answered.

"Who the hell cares about your respect" Cartman said.

" okay you can just back out of the deal if you don't think your man enough for it" Wendy said.

Cartman's Pride couldn't allow anybody to underestimate him "No slut, I'm man enough for anything. Deal then! I'll show you"

And just like that unlikely 'friends?' Was made that day.


	2. Chapter 2 cure to boredum

Ch 2- Curing boredom

Day- 21

"Come on Cartman you can do it" on a bright Monday morning words of encouragement could be heard from outside of Cartman's house.

Wendy kept her promise of cooking for Cartman for all of these days and surprisingly Cartman kept his promise of eating them, not without his usual profanity filled grumblings mind you, but he ate them nonetheless.

Right now Wendy was encouraging the noticeably less beefy Cartman into continuing his exercise. Cartman's entire body was filled to the brim with sweat. It was his last jog around the neighborhood, Wendy tried to stop the boy from doing the twenty round jog but the boy just kept insisting on doing them, saying that " I'm not going to get ripped by sitting on my ass you stupid hippie".

It had been more than a week since their bet and Cartman still kept to this arduous training. Wendy had to admit she was very impressed with the boy, she had never seen someone more committed to their word before. She herself sometimes tries to complete the run with Cartman, but she has not even once made it into the double digits.

Cartman was out of breath and his jog looked more like a fast walk now. His feet looked wobbly and each step he took seemed to take his breath away. with arduous footsteps He slowly maneuvered into his designated finish line. "Make that dirty Jew cry, rub ripped body in his face" was now his new mantra. The "Punch that hippie bitch" part from his previous Mantra had been added out, a fact that Wendy herself didn't want to admit that she was happy of.

As the boy finally made it to his finish line, his world began to spin. He looked like a fish on dry land as he began to hyperventilate for air. An urge to vomit quickly assaulted the boy and with fast movements the boy managed to spill all of his innards on the neighbors bushes. Right afterwards he lost his footing and fell onto the grass in his front yard.

"Cartman, you really should change your morning exercise... I think it's really bad for your body" the raven haired girl couldn't hide the worry in her voice as she helped the boy stand up and walked him to the inside of his house.

"Shut up...Hippie what...did I tell you... I'm not going to half ass things" the boy sounded weary, almost drunk as he forced those words out through tired breaths.

The boy collapsed on the couch and began wheezing more softly. He closed his eyes and started to calm himself. With warm sweat bathing on top of his forehead he barely felt the cool air brought by his AC.

"But Eric you should at least take a break once in a while... You've been doing this for twenty days straight" the girl said as she sat on the opposite side of the couch. She continued " if you keep pushing yourself like this it won't be good for your body" In the past few weeks the girl had said similar things like this to the boy but each time she said it she was met with the same predictable response.

"Come on nothing's going to happen... All I've got to do is take a nap afterwards and I'll be fine" the boy said completely blowing over Wendy's words.

"Fine you do you I guess... But don't complain to me when your body breaks down" the girl sounded frustrated with the boys constant nonchalant attitude towards her words.

" wait wouldn't you want that to happen... I mean you'd win the bet for sure then right?"

"I wouldn't want to win the bet like that Eric... I'm not a witch you know" the girl answered.

"But you are a hippie which is not far from being a witch" the boy said in a irritating as a matter of fact way.

"Environmentalist, I'm an environmentalist fatass not a hippie" the girls retort was interrupted by the boy who said " Same thing".

"No they're not the same thing" the girls raven hair moved violently as she got up from the couch and began heading towards the door.

"Your leaving" Cartman said.

"Yes" she answered

"Well thanks" the boy said. These unexpected words nearly made the girl trip. She had not once heard Cartman say thanks to anyone, not even to his mom who basically treated him like treasure.

" for what?" She questioned.

"Well you have been helping me a lot these last few days... And I guess you don't have any ulterior motive's for doing them so... Thanks I guess" he said the last few words quickly but Wendy could tell that was his way of hiding his embarrassment.

Either way, for some reason Wendy was genuinely really happy to hear Cartman say anything remotely nice to her. Her previous irritated mood left her. With a big smile on her face she eyed the boy and said "Your welcome"

"Ye...yeah, now go on hippy get out of my house" the boy couldn't explain why he felt flustered talking to the girl right now and because of that he decided to cut the conversation short.

"Well bye" the girl said as she closed the door and went home.

...

Day - 24

(Wendy POV)

Later in the evening Wendy sat staring at her computer screen with a bored expression on her face. Constant nonstop studying was starting to take a toll on her psyche. She'd always heard about how geniuses would get lost in their studies and how time for them would just wave past like lighting, but now thinking about said geniuses she couldn't help but think that they were all crazy. Honestly she was beginning to regret not going to summer camp with her friend.

Rage born from annoyance started to build up from her core 'Fuck it' she thought while shutting off her computer screen. She couldn't do it, if she had to look at one more mother f-nig math problem she'd kill herself.

Wendy leaned on her chair and stared emptily at the ceiling. She sat their for a long time. With another sigh she took out her phone and decided to call her best friend.

"Hello" a familiar voice was heard .

"Hey Bebe" Wendy said.

"Oh how's it going Wendy?"

"It's going good" Wendy said

"How's studies? Bebe asked

"It's good" Wendy answered. An awkward silence loomed over the phone. Wendy was beginning to regret calling her friend. Even though in person the two could talk for hours and never seem to run out of topics to talk about, it was different over the phone. The sound of Bebe's breathing could be heard. She sounded tired as if she'd just ran a marathon.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Wendy questioned the girl.

"oh the camp workers were holding a boys vs girls competition"? The girl answered.

"Oh yeah then who won?"

"Well I'd like to say the girls kicked ass butttttt... Guys are strong ya know" Bebe said

"I can't believe your participating Bebe usually you'd just sit in the sidelines and watch these kinds of things"

" well I guess summer camp is funner then I thought it would be. every day is kind of awesome Wendy. Yesterday I went canoeing and the day before that we learned how to use a bow" Bebe said.

"Really? Aw that sounds so cool... I'm just here bored out of my mind while your out their actually living" Wendy couldn't hide the jealousy behind her voice.

" well haha... I told you you should of came with me"

"Yeah I should of listened"

"Bebe" Wendy said

"Yes"

"I feel like jumping off of a building" Wendy joked.

"Well can you do a Barrel roll on your way down for me?"

...

Tuesday started out much like any other day with Wendy first setting up three healthy meals at her house and delivering it to Cartman. Cartman then ate his breakfast and ran his laps like he always did. But today the routine was slightly altered by the black haired girl.

"Umm... Why are you still here ho?" The chubby boy currently laying on his couch said to the Raven haired girl who was currently sitting on the couch un movingly.

"N-no reason at all can't I just be here just to hang?" The girl said with slight irritation in her voice while avoiding eye contact with him.

The boy looked at the girl who was avoiding eye contact with him and became confused, in the twelve years he's known her Wendy has never 'hanged' anywhere near him or his friends . She'd always been rather reclusive and even towards Stan they barely saw each other. 'I've got it' the boy thought.

"Did Stan break up with you again? Is that why your still here? Because if it is I'll have you know that I'm definitely not the type you want to talk about these issues with" the boy said.

"What no... Well yes technically I broke up with him but that was weeks before the summer even started".

"So the question still stands why exactly are you still here... You usually leave right after I finish my laps" the boy questioned.

"Geez didn't I just tell you I just want to hang out?" The girl irritation was now evident on her face.

"Hang out... With me" the boy said while pointing to himself.

"Yes!" She said with a raised voice.

"Well okay then if you want to just sit around and act weird I'll be going then" the boy said as he got up from the couch and began marching upstairs.

"Where you going" the girl yelled after him.

"To the bathroom I'm going to take a shower" the boy said as he went into his upstairs bathroom.

Wendy just sat on the couch while thinking. The reason why she decided to stay was a simple one, She was bored. All of her friends where gone to camp and their wasn't anything that interested her on social media so she decided to talk with Cartman. It wasn't the best of ideas she knew that, but in these last few weeks of helping him her and Cartman's relationship while it couldn't be called friendly wasn't as bad as it used to be.

Minutes past and Wendy heard the bathroom door opening. After a few more minutes she heard the boy coming down the stairs. He was wearing a plain white Tshirt that was noticeably too long for him. Seems like he doesn't have small clothes that fit his skinnier form. His hair was still wet and damp.

"Oh your still here" the boy said

"Yep I'm sill here" Wendy responded.

"Well here" the boy said as he took out two controllers from the TV table were his PlayStation 4 was.

"Usually I'd play with Kenny or the guys but since your the only one here I guess you'll have to do" he said while handing over one of the controllers.

"Huh I've never played these kinds of games before, I've only ever played phone games" she said.

"Don't worry hippie you'll learn eventually" the boy said as the TV screen showed the Text mortal Kombat on it.

The boy talked her through the way of selecting characters and their first match began... She lost almost immediately. Her button mashing technique was no match for his years of experience. Time past as the two played some more matches, Wendy wasn't as bad as she was before because Cartman informed her of the Combo menu. Her memorization was always one of her best features and she proved it today by being able to actually pose a mild challenge to Cartman even though he'd had the game for years.

After who knows how long the two started playing serious. Cartman still had the upper hand but not by much. He was impressed by how good Wendy was, until now he thought girls were totally shit at games. Now both of them were sitting on the edge of their seats.  
Cartman had a cocky smirk on his face while Wendy had a deadpan serious stare while watching the screen.

Finally... Cartman won again.

"I'm sorry nature ho, theirs no way your going to beat me after just a day of playing" the boy said with an arrogant grin. He started laughing at the girls hopeless expression until he saw small bundles of water shaping in her eyes.

"Hey your crying... Don't cry it's only a game" the boy said. If this was in the past seeing Wendy cry would of been met with celebration from the boy but now. For some reason he actually felt guilty.

"No that's not it I'm not crying because of the game... I'm crying because it was fun" the girl said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"B-because it was fun? Hippie your acting like you've never had fun in your life before"

"Well these last few days I've felt Kinda been feeling kinda depressed" the girl admitted

"Depressed huh? Well if it makes you feel any better I've not been feeling the best either" the boy hated to admit that since the guys went to camp he's had almost no fun without them.

"You too huh...W-well since you don't have anyone else to do anything with do you think that maybe...you and me can spend more time together" Cartman almost yelled in surprise while hearing this, not because he was opposed to hanging out with the girl but because of the wording of the sentence 'spending more time together' made it sound like they were in a relationship or something.

" y-yes" the boy said as he tried to settle his thoughts.

"Really" the girls said with a happy smile"

Seeing the way she smiled from the prospects of hanging out with him brought a blush to the boys face because in that exact moment he saw the happy smile of hers directed at him he thought that the girl he could've sworn he hated in the past looked... Cute.

For a moment the two just stared at each other. The Stare lasted much longer than it should have and the two noticed that. With a blush and a twist of her neck the girl went back to staring at the TV screen. The blush could still be seen on her face.  
Cartman did the same.

"Um y-you can hang out with me whenever" the boy said trying to ease the mood.

"Okay" she replied while avoiding eye contact with him.

*************************************************  
(Cartman)

The two ended up playing game after game for a long time before the girl had to eventually leave. After she left Cartman no longer had any interest in playing games, he went upstairs to his room and laid on his bed. Cartman was flustered and he knew it. After seeing the girls cute smile he couldn't help but think about her. She was his enemy, until recently he'd sometimes have fantasies about her in pain but now no matter how much he tried to stop thinking about her smile he just couldn't. His heart threatened to beat off of his chest everytime he thought about her.

'This is stupid' he thought while shoving his thoughts about her to the end of his mind. She was Stan's girl and yes while the two had a relationship barely above friendship since the two rarely even held hands and Stan would puke every time the two would even try kissing, those facts didn't mean he could just steal her away from him. 'I broke up with him weeks before summer' a wild thought appeared from Cartman's memory.

' that doesn't mean anything' he thought. Even though she did break up with him that was probably the twentieth time the two broke up. The two would constantly break up and get back together, to the point where he and Kenny would have bets on how long it would take for them to get back together.

"Gruuuuuuuuueee" while in thought the boys stomach began to growl. He stood up and went downstairs to his refrigerator. Opening it the boy saw a bowl rapped in plastic. The boy took the food out of the fridge and puts it in the microwave. After some minutes the food was finally heated. Looking at the food Cartman couldn't help but stare at it. This was the rice that Wendy cooked for him. This rice and all of the other food she'd made for him was made without any animal products. In the beginning he'd gotten angry with the girl, he thought she was trying to indoctrinate him into her hippy tree hugging cult but after confronting her about it she argued that it was the best kind of food for losing weight. After some research of his own the boy fount out that she wasn't lying to him.

The food tasted great. The girl was hard working, motivated, and she could cook, Cartman couldn't help admitting that she'd make a great wife...

'What the hell is wrong with me?' the boy thought. 'Why am I thinking about stupid shit like that?'

After eating he washed his dish and went back to his room and went to sleep.

(Wendy)

'It's probably nothing' the girl thought as she sat on her computer chair. She was thinking about how Cartman acted when they were playing games. He was surprisingly nice to her today and the way he had stared at her in that one moment still brought a blush to her face. He looked like he discovered gold when he looked at her.

Why was she blushing when she thought of him? The two had been enemies for so long. until recently she'd felt disgusted everytime she thought about him. Memories of his bigoted behavior should eclipse any good opinions she had of him with bad ones but... It didn't. She thought about how hard working he was. She thought about his serious and sometimes embarrassed expressions and couldn't help but think that maybe Cartman wasn't as unhuman as she always thought he was.

'Are we friends' she thought. The way they laughed with each other and the way they playfully teased each other was like that of friends right?

...

(And with that I'll leave this chapter. if you have any opinions please let it be known I know that I'm a newbie so I'll need as much help as I can to actually complete this fan fiction.)


End file.
